


Unspoken

by jetsam



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>black and white</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

When Kouyou comes home in the evening, when he's not thinking about it, he retreats into his study and Akiko can hear the clack of stones on kaya wood all evening and into the night, a narrow glow of light escaping under the firmly closed door. As the years pass, Akira starts to join him and the door is a firm barrier between her and a world she cannot enter. Such is the life of a professional go player and she has never protested - she knew Kouyou's nature when she married him and would not change him for the world.

That does not mean her smile isn't that little wider when he comes to sit with her on the sofa, Akira curled up with a book in the armchair nearby, as Kouyou puts an arm around her shoulders and they sit very still for a while. Perhaps it lacks the black-and-white serenity of Kouyou's other life, but she can feel some of the tightness leave his shoulders and knows he loves this game just as much.


End file.
